How we see them
by PandoraPup
Summary: Everyone sees the Fnaf animatronics a little differently. Especially the younger audience. So when an animatronic for every way one kid thinks of them invade a middle school, kill ever adult, and leave the students trapped in the gymnasium with no way out, closing the doors to keep them out. But some kids think of them as alive. Will they live or be mercilessly torn apart?


**So this is an idea I had while sitting at home, thinking about… well I don't remember what I was thinking about. Anyway... It's told from the perspective of four twelve year olds. Jade, Sam, Amber and Kyle. So enjoy!**

Jade PoV

It's a normal day in Mr. Johnson's art class. Ray flinging paint at Dominic. Kat gossiping. Collin talking about muscle cars. And me painting my sculpture. "That's really good." My friend Amber says. She's using the tiniest detail brush for the spots on her leopard sculpture. Mine is a barn owl, and I'm using the subtlest shading with a slightly darker brown to make it seem like the feathers are real. "Thanks." I say. "All right cla-." Mr. Johnson begins to say before he's grabbed by an invisible force and strangled. "Who did that?" Ray screams. "I don't know. But it's only going after adults right now." I say. A girl scream from the next room confirms it. The room darkens as the windows are covered over. "What the absolute fuck?" Dominic asks. "Don't swear!" Kat says. "Who's to stop me? Because Mr. Johnson's dead and we're getting trapped inside this school." Dominic says. "We need to organize. The teachers are all going to be dead within the next ten minutes. We need to organize the students. The eighth graders will be partying, the other seventh graders will be confused, and the sixth graders will be freaking. By six, kids will have ransacked the kitchen. We need to ration food. We don't know how long this will last." I say. "I agree. They can kill our supervisors. But they can't kill our abilities to organize ourselves." Amber says. "Boys, go make sure the eighth graders don't destroy anything. Girls, go reassure the sixes. Amber, Kyle and Sam. Go to the rest of the seventh grade. I'm going to check the office." I say. At that, I turn and run to the administrative office. Bodies of the staff litter the floor, some simply strangled, some killed in much more gruesome ways, from having slit throats to being sliced open from collar to crotch. I grab the microphone used to make announcements. "I know you're scared. Your teachers just got killed right in front of your eyes. Head to the auditorium for as many answers as we can provide." I say. Then I put the bodies in the corner. After, I wash the blood from the walls, floors and my hands. Then I go to the auditorium, where Amber, Kyle and Sam are on stage. "We know, this is terrifying for all of you. We're scared too. But we can figure this out. We need to ration food, energy and water, because honestly, we have no clue how long we'll be in here. It could only be hours, it could be months." I say. "Why should we listen to you?" An eighth grader shouts. Then, a shadowy figure comes out of the band room and grabs me. I spin and punch them, and my body sends out a large amount of electricity, causing my opponent to short circuit. "That's why." I say. Then I turn to the short circuited robot. "Shit. No way this is happening. No way we're being attacked by Five nights at Freddy's characters." Kyle says. "I think so." I say, looking at Chica laying on the ground. "Wish it was normal chickens. At least we could eat them." Sam says. "JadeVoltage!" A sixth grader shouts. Everyone hollers. "So you're JadeVoltage now." Amber says. "Everyone to the gym. We can defend best from there!" I shout. The entire student body crams out the doors, Sam and I in front, Amber and Kyle in back. The gym has four doors exactly like those from five nights 1. It's changed. "We need a council. People who are in charge. Any nominations?" I say. "You!" A boy shouts. "Kyle!" Dominic says. "Amber!" Erin says. "Sam!" Ray yells. "Rose!" A random eighth grader shouts. A black haired girl with wire rimmed glasses, wearing a plain white shirt, red bow tie and black pants walks out of the crowd. "I say each leader has a group that does a job. I can be in charge of rationing food, water and organizing supplies. JadeVoltage, you can be in charge of the defenders, in charge of keeping everyone safe from the animatronics. You are the obvious choice due to your ability. Amber can be the leader of the grabbers. They will grab supplies. Only the fastest kids can be in this voice to avoid being killed. Sam can be the one leading the door guarders. You keep the animatronics out. Kyle will be the people person. He'll keep people from hurting each other and prevent cabin fever." Rose says. "Good. Now lets go." I say. Amber and the grabbers go to find enough food for today, bedding and water. I start patrolling the border of the gym with a bunch of mean, thuggish, idiotic boys, some brutish looking girls, and a few wiry kids with hardcover books. Kyle organizes a game of dodgeball, and Sam stands next to a door, occasionally flicking the light. Hours pass, and the grabbers make more trips, the dodgeball game ends, and everyone is bored. Then, something incredible happens.


End file.
